How Mania should've been
by realdemonking
Summary: The Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

I have a bad feeling wm33 is gonna suck , so Well , this is how they should've done it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Undertaker

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Undertaker glared at the 3 men who had the balls to eliminate him from the Rumble . Orton , Henry and Wyatt . 3 men he had beaten . At his yard .

3 men who fell to him at WrestleMania . He walked back to the gorilla position , Glared at McMahon and Helmsley , before leaving . All he caught a glimpse of was Orton throwing out Reigns to win the Rumble .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry groaned after his match with Strowman . He struggled to his feet and hurled coarse insults at the man who had defeated him in seconds .

Strowman , had left .

Henry looked at himself . He was no longer the wrecking ball of 2011 . He wasn't the World 's Strongest Man anymore .

GONG .

The world was black .

When it regained light, Henry looked down at the Deadman . As if he was going to take a Chokeslam .

He was .

THUD fell Henry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orton and Wyatt laughed at Cena and Harper . Orton was the heartier , as he knew what was going to happen come 'Mania .

Cena walked Harper back to the gorilla position , as The Family roared .

GONG

The world was black .

Bray goggled , and discovered his brother in arms 10 feet in the air . Randy was on his Last Ride .

Bang .

Randy rolled out of the ring writhing with pain .

Bray ran for the Phenom and fell to the same move .

The Taker's revenge was complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark yelled at Foley " I want that match with that Zombie at Mania !"

Foley tried to calm him down " Mark , you injured yourself last week , and at this stage I don't think that -"

Mark yelled back " I DON'T CARE ! GIVE ME THE MATCH I WANT !"

GONG.

Undertaker looked at his potential foe .

He mocked him ," Henry , you can't stretch your back anymore , are you sure you deserve me ? Because I refuse to face you this very instant . "

Henry couldn't resist . He ran for that 6ft7 geezer .

BIG MISTAKE .

" Tombstone !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt and Orton looked around for their enemy .

" Where are you " said Wyatt

GONG

Orton was pulled out of the ring and whipped into the ring post . Taker launched himself into the ring and intercepted Wyatt , going for the Tombstone

" No !" thought Orton , " Not now !"

He went in , and the Phenom just dropped Wyatt on his back , and clotheslined Orton .

Gong

The Taker was gone with the Darkness

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's it

I'll reveal Taker's opponent in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The Undertaker pt 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elimination Chamber 2017

The World goes black .

When light returns ,

The Undertaker has arrived .

" Coming to my 25th WrestleMania , I realize that no one in this arena , or any other can face me at my very own Yard "

" Medal " By Jim Johnston plays .

The Gold Medallist , The Olympic Hero , The Man who won A Gold Medal with a Broken Frigging Neck has Arrived !

Angle looks at The Taker .

" Be careful what you wish for , Deadman , You May just Get it"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WWE Championship and WWE Raw Women's Championship

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, They've booked these feuds excellently .

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Universal Championship

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feb 13 2017

Foley : And you Kevin Owens will be defending the Universal Championship against Reigns and Strowman at Fastlane !

Owens yelled back ," Are you completely insane , Foley ? I've beaten both of these guys .

" You may have , but not both of them together . "

Chris shouted , " You can't do this Mick ! He's brought a lot of prestige to the Universal Championship ! What if he gets injured ?"

Mick laughed and said ," You know , Chris I'm thinking of getting a new list for ya . The List of the Whinings of Jericho ."

" Shut up ." said Kevin as Jeri-KO walked away .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feb 20 2017

" You can do it , Chris , You can do it ." shouted Kevin from commentary, as Zayn whooped Y2J's a## .

Chris kicked Zayn in the face , and went for the Codebreaker but Sami dodged and put Chris in the Koji clutch .

This is bad, thought Kevin and he stood up .

" Jericho taps ! Zayn faces him at Fastlane for the US Championship !"

Awh no , said Kevin .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fastlane 2017

10 minutes had gone by , and no sign of Kevin , thought Chris .

" Help me ,Kevin " muttered Chris .

" Helluva Kick !" yelled Cole .

Zayn hooked Chris's leg . 1! 2! 3!

" Yes ! Sami is the Champ !" cried Silly Saxton . ( That's what I'll call him .)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fastlane 2017 ( A few hours later , though )

Owens watched as Reigns speared Strowman off the middle rope and howled . Kevin hated that howl .

Jericho came in , only to get speared .

Owens leapt in and powerbombed Roman and pinned him .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 March 2017 .

" Well , Chris , You see, I'm really sorry for what happened last night ..."

'' Oh no , Kevin , You see ..

" Code breaker !" shouted Maggle .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13 mar 2017

" Da hell do you want , Jericho !"

" Your Universal Championship ." said Y2J , coolly .

" Well you got it !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night ,

" So , Kevin , Chris sign your contracts, ." said Stephanie .

" Sure ," said Kevin scowling at his newest foe.

" It's a pleasure ." said Chris as he scowled at that self centered fat.

The TitanTron went red

'The Demon has returned' was the text displayed in flaming letters .


	3. Chapter 3

So the Match till now ,

Owens vs Balor vs Jericho ( Universal C'ship)

Wyatt vs Orton ( WWE Championship)

Charlotte vs Bayley vs Nia Jax vs Sasha ( Raw Women's Championship)

Undertaker vs Angle

* * *

SDL Women's Championship , CW Championship and HHH VS Rollins

Again , 3 excellently booked feuds .

* * *

American Alpha vs The Club

( No SD vs Raw Shenanigans ? Quite Strange , I say )

March 7 2017

Shane = Last time , at Survivor Series 2016 , we were bested in 2 matches . But this time , we want redemption and we will get it . I challenge Raw management to another Smack Down Live Vs Monday Night Raw Match !

March 13 2017

Steph = Shane has obviously not learnt his lesson , So this time again , Raw sends its women's division and its finest Tag Team against Smack Down !

Team Raw Women = Emma , Dana Brooke , Alicia Fox , Summer Rae and Tamina

Raw's Tag Team = The Club

March 14 2017

Shane= At WrestleMania 33 , we fight fire with fire

Team SDL Women = Nikki Bella , Carmella , Natalya , Becky Lynch , Mickie James

Smack Down's Tag Team = American Alpha


	4. Chapter 4

The Card , as of now=

Rollins vs HHH

Neville vs Aries ( CW Championship)

Wyatt vs Orton ( WWE Championship)

The Club vs American Alpha ( Champions vs Champions)

Bayley vs Charlotte vs Nia Jax vs Sasha Banks ( Raw Women's Championship)

Alexa Bliss vs Naomi ( SD Women's Championship)

Kevin Owens vs Chris Jericho vs Finn Balor ( Universal Championship)

Team Raw Women ( Emma , Dana Brooke , Tamina , Alicia Fox & Summer Rae) vs Team SmackDown Women ( Nikki Bella , Carmella , Mickie James , Natalya & Becky Lynch )

* * *

Cena/Styles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elimination Chamber 2017

Mauro = Styles goes for the Phenomenal Forearm and Sister Abigail by Wyatt !

JBL = A.J. is done for ! Holy cow !

Mauro= Cena with the AA on Styles ! Hook to the leg ! 1!2!3!

Otunga = Cena goes for the AA on Wyatt , but Wyatt reverses it !

Mauro = Sister ABIGAIL !

Wyatt is WWE Champion !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Styles= 2 nights ago , Cena stole my WWE Championship from me . And now , I want revenge . At WrestleMania XXXIII , Styles vs Cena VII . You've pinned me thrice , I've pinned you thrice , Let's do this John !

" The Time is Now " by John Cena

Cena = Well , Styles , if you want some , come get some !

* * *

IC Championship

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ambrose was pi**ed . 2 nights ago at Elimination Chamber 2017 , Corbin and Miz had screwed him out of the WWE Championship .

He was going to show them what happens when you screw Dean Ambrose

Ambrose took the mic and yelled at the top of his voice " Miz ! Corbin ! If there's the pluck of a man within either of you , come out and face me !"

Both men came out .

Corbin stared at both Miz and Ambrose. " You said you wanted a match , why not for that pretty Intercontinental Championship of yours ?"

" And why not at Wrestlemania ?" said the voice of Daniel Bryan .

" 2 MEN ? Not enough for me , Daniel . I guess I could kick more a** ."

" Ain't no stopping me " by Axel played .

Shelton looked at the crowds cheering madly for him . He confidently looked at Ambrose .

" You wanted more guys , didn't you ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

21 Feb 2017

Kalisto vs Dolph Ziggler vs Apollo Crews

The winner would go on to become a part of the IC ladder match at WrestleMania .

Mauro" And Ziggler with the Zig Zag on Kalisto! Cover 1..2..3!"

Ziggler was in the IC title Match now .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

27 Feb 2017

Stephanie strode out and announced " At WrestleMania , Raw will send 2 men in the InterContinental Championship ladder match !"

Mick said ," And those two men are the Swiss Superman , Cesaro and The Celtic Warrior , Sheamus !"

 **Backstage**

Cesaro: Congratulations , Sheamus .

Sheamus = Thanks and could you please take Corbin out for me while I unhook the championship ?

C= I'm in the match to win the title , Sheamus .

S = We could freebird it .

C = I know you , my friend .

S = God dammit I'll help you win the US title !

* * *

US title

Sami and Samoa Joe feud + US Championship

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

March 13 2017

Sami= Tonight i lay an open challenge for any man who wants my US title , can come out now !

Samoa Joe comes out.

Sami and Joe have an intense match until Joe hits a muscle buster .

Instead of pinning Sami , Joe puts him in the Coquina Clutch for a minute hits another Muscle Buster and then throws him on the barricade , and wins by countout .

* * *

Reigns vs Strowman

Fastlane

Reigns looked at Strowman grab Owens for the Running Powerslam . Reigns speared him so he dropped Owens and grabbed a chair. He smashed the chair 7 times on Braun's body and threw him on the apron , before Spearing him one last time . He superman punched Owens and then speared Jericho . Owens powerbombed him and pinned him .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

March 6 2017

Strowman looked at Reigns' bloodied body .

He went for him as Reigns punched him in the eye elbowed his ribcage .

Stephanie McMahon came out .

Steph = The two of you can take out your anger at WrestleMania in a No Holds Barred Match !


End file.
